


Murder Most Kindergarten (the Not a Fairy Tale Tale)

by CaitN



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: remix_redux, Drabble, Gen, remix madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis decides she wants to be a writer just like her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Most Kindergarten (the Not a Fairy Tale Tale)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icepixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Murder Most Kindergarten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149505) by [icepixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie). 



When his five-year-old daughter announced she was going to write a story just like him, Rick Castle was amused, but supportive. He set her up at the little desk in her room, making sure she had all the necessary tools - pencil, paper, crayons.

"Daddy, I have a question," Alexis called out a few hours later.

He walked down the hall, absently wondering what tale of bears or red-headed fairy princesses she had created.

"What is it, Baby Bird?"

"How do you spell "homicidal maniac?"

His face must have reflected his shock.

"What? Should I just call him a 'psychopath' instead?"


End file.
